fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erebus Cade
|alias = The Plasma Dragon Aether Black The Red Devil|color = Red|text = Black|name = Erebus Cade|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 31 (X801)|height = 5'11"|weight = 165 lbs.|hair = Black Red (Dragon Force)|eyes = Red|birthday = November 11th|blood type = O+|affiliation = Aether Cade|mark location = Left Shoulder|occupation = |partner = |base of operations = |status = Active|relatives = |counterpart = Aether Cade (Other Half)|magic = Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic (Plasma Drive, Dragon Force, Dragonification) Jutsu Shiki Green Magic Summoning Magic Earth Magic |weapons = Sekhmet Hathor}} Erebus Cade is the energy sealed away by Janus Saturnalia. It was a conglomeration of all of Aether Cade's negative emotions. After Janus died during the Bellona Alliance War, Erebus managed to escape his prison, and slowly form a new body, possessing power equal to his progenitor. His one goal is to return to his creator, and fuse with him once again. Erebus ultimately embodies all of Aether's worst fears. In a climatic battle with him, Aether absorbed his dark counterpart into his body, bringing the two to peace. Appearance Erebus is almost identical in appearance to Aether. He has fair skin and red eyes. His messy, black hair reaches down to his neck, and has long bangs that somtimes obscure his eyes. He has a rather lean build, hiding his immense strength and power. When serious in battle, Erebus wears a look that intimidates the weak-willed, and faint of heart. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a popped collar, black pants, a brown leather belt, a black jacket over his shirt, a tattered black scarf, and black boots. On the end of his collar and the top of his pants he has a gold trim with a line of studs of matching color. He sports his white guild mark on his left shoulder, something gathered from the original Aether. Unlike the Aether, he wears a black jacket, covering his guild mark. Like other Dragon Slayers he also has sharp canines. When restraining his power, as he first appeared, Erebus wore the hood on his jacket, and black and dark purple face mask. This also obscured his eyes, making them appear as though they were white. Personality Erebus is quiet, and tries to keep to himself. The knowledge of him being the twisted copy of someone else saddens him greatly, as well as the fact that he was imprisoned solely because he exists. He is still incredibly prone to rage however. Even the slightest aggravation will set him off. This is due to being the negative emotions of Aether Cade, especially rage and malice. He will not hesitate to exterminate whatever obstructs his path. Magic and Abilities Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic: Aether learned this Dragon Slayer Magic from the Plasma Dragon, Plasmius. Because Erebus came from Aether, he can use this magic as well. This magic allows Erebus to eat external sources of plasma to heal wounds and increase his power, as well as an immunity to plasma based attacks. This includes, fire, lightning, and other cosmic sources of heat (like the sun or quasars). The spells appear as red bursts of plasma. This magic is similar to Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic, but is far more malleable. It can be used as either a cloud, beam, or a fire-like spread. The heat this magic produces is enough to easily melt through steel, and when applied properly, can melt Adamantine. It can even melt heat resistant alloys. Erebus' plasma isn't superior to natural forms of plasma, as it's already incredibly hot, with so called "cold" plasma exceeding ten thousand degrees Celsius. Erebus can coat his body in his plasma to increase the power of his strikes, and send powerful blasts of his magic at his opponents. Erebus can also transform into plasma to fly around at high speeds, but while in this form, he can still be hit by physical attacks. Most importantly, by greatly heating the air, Erebus can ionize it, making it unbreathable. This can affect him as well however. Erebus' power with this magic is so great that he was able to use it to incinerate hundreds of Svartlfar in one blast. When restraining his power, his plasma instead appears black, still possessing a more potent energy that can incinerate all, but not on the same level as his red plasma. * Plasma Dragon's Roar: Erebus releases a large stream of plasma from his mouth. This spell, although his most basic one, has high power, being capable of easily corroding metals. The farther this spell goes the larger it spreads outwards, and it has incredible range. It is approximatly the size of Gajeel Redfox's Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar. This spell is as powerful as Aether Cade's Mad Plasma Dragon's Roar. * Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere: Aether focuses his magical energy into a sphere of rotating plasma, approximately twelve inches in diameter. This spell's rotation causes people to fly backwards while spinning, at the same time leaving a spherical scar on the area of impact. This spell can also diffuse magical attacks with its high rotation. * Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken: Erebus focuses his magical energy into a giant shuriken which he throws at his opponent. The shuriken is very sharp, and can easily cut through trees, boulders, and even various metals. The spin this spell has increases its overall cutting power and speed, acting similarly to a buzz saw. ** Scatter: After throwing the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken he causes it to explode into several sharp needles by clenching his fist. This spell is mostly used as a sneak attack, as the needles go in several directions and each needle is only one thousandth as powerful as the full shrunken. * Plasma Dragon's Electron Cannon: Erebus creates a sphere in front of him using both hands and blasts a large amount of plasma at his opponent. This spell is even more powerful than the Plasma Dragon's Roar, but requires slightly more preparation, and small amount more time to complete. * Plasma Dragon's Red Bomb: It looks similar to the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere, but far more compressed. Erebus then throws the small sphere away. It can be detonated at will, causing a massive explosion that even Erebus can be caught up in, depending on distance. After its first usage, this spell left a large crater in the ground, despite his opponent dodging it at the time. Erebus can also use a larger version that appears similar to a vibrant, blue sun. Throwing it causes it to expand, and then generate an even larger explosion, being more powerful than the regular version. * Plasma Dragon's Arc Net: Erebus collects magical energy into his fingertips and expels it by swiping his hands in front of him. This creates a net shape that can cut through attacks, and ensnare opponents, burning them as well. Erebus can also weave the net behind him before running or jumping at opponents. He can then move his body in a way that his opponent goes right behind him and is ensnared in the net, capturing them. * Plasma Dragon's String: Erebus creates strings of plasma from his fingertips and slashes them through the air, cutting through anything in their path with their incredible heat. He can also wrap enemies in them in a similar manner to Plasma Dragon's Arc Net, in order to continuously burn through their skin. His strings can also be used to lightly pierce through skin, and restrict movement. When doing this, he appears as a puppeteer, pulling strings, however he can only restrict movement, not completely control it. * Plasma Dragon's Fission Spear: Erebus collects his plasma into a sharp shape on his open palm. He then thrusts it at his opponent, using his incredible speed, and the overwhelming heat of his plasma, Erebus can use this spell to pierce through nearly any substance, with only slight resistance. When using one of his clawed forms, this spell is even sharper, and even harder to block. * Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass: Erebus channels his magic power through his swords, increasing their cutting power using the heat his plasma generates. He then cuts at an incredibly high speed. Erebus can also use this spell with just one sword. * Plasma Dragon's Scales: Erebus solidifies his magical aura, providing extra defense, as well as increased attack power. The armor has a pushing effect, sending anyone who touches it with excessive force reeling backwards. The plasma also burns anyone who makes contact, unless they have special resistance to heat based attacks. By using this spell's pushing effect, Erebus can also increase his movement speed by pushing off of objects. The plasma comes out from his body, so even if someone was touching him beforehand, the activation of this spell causes them to be burnt and pushed off of him. It offers complete protection from blunt attacks, and requires high amounts of piercing power to break through due to the movement of electrons. This spell's primary weakness however, is it's constant draining of magical energy, making it unwise to have it constantly active. To counteract this, Erebus trained to a point where he can instantly activate and deactivate the armor, maximizing it's usefulness, while also enabling him to be albe to deactivate it whenever he needs to. Generally he uses this spell in short bursts. * Plasma Drive: Erebus cloaks his body in a more vibrant red aura, amplifying the powers of his Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. This spell also improves his overall physical performance, including strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and endurance. It enhances his power by approximately 1.5 times. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Fourth State: Electron Tornado: Usually used while his Plasma Dragon's Scales are activated, Erebus has himself cloaked in magical energy, and quickly spins in a circle, generating several wisps of plasma to strike any enemy that comes within their bounds. The wisps stretch a far distance, moving in fluidic whipping motions, making it near impossible to predict all of their trajectory. This spell is also omnidirectional, having the wisps fly from all sides of Erebus' spinning body. ** Fourth State: Ion Cloud: Erebus creates a cloud of plasma around his opponent and bombards them with the heat of the element. This spell is fluidic, so it can be escaped, but the farther towards the end the target goes, the more they get bombarded by the plasma. Erebus can freely manipulate the movement of this cloud as well, and enter it without suffering any of the repercussions. He is even capable of condensing the whole cloud into a sphere like the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere, but far more powerful than before. The cloud houses no air, as everything is ionized, and burns everything inside. The cloud is also unique in properties to Erebus' other spells. Like the Flame of Rebuke, it is capable of slowly corroding magical energy, even heat resistant shields. This process takes a much longer time however to become fully effective. ** Fourth State: Beta Ray: Erebus gathers plasma on his forearm, cloaking it in a powerful amount of condensed plasma. Erebus can deal great blunt damage by punching his target and releasing all of the stored energy, but at the cost of this spell's secondary effect. Erebus can also send a blast of energy using this plasma at incredible speeds, with it generating its own momentum more so than from what it had received from Erebus due to the highly charged electrons in the beam. Erebus is also capable of increasing the power of the beam by feeding it more of his magical energy, or condensing it even further before firing it. Making it too powerful can be a problem however, as it could drain a great deal of magical energy. * Plasma Dragon King's Spells: ** Plasma Dragon King's Roar: An enhanced version of the Plasma Dragon's Roar. Erebus inhales deeply, then blasts a large column of plasma towards his adversary. This attack is ten times stronger than the usual Plasma Dragon's Roar, and is ten times larger as well. This spell is large enough to destroy immense objects, including buildings, airships, and even some islands. ** Plasma Dragon King's Nova Sphere: An enhanced version of the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere. Erebus collects a large amount of plasma into his hand, creating a powerful sphere, ten times stronger and larger than the normal Spiraling Sphere. Erebus then slams it into his opponent, and creates a forward burst of plasma, damaging the target even further, and sending them a great distance backwards. This spell can also be used at a range, but with less damaging effects. * Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art: ** Dragon Gun: A spell passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire, and the spell behind the guild's name. First Erebus moves his arms in a counterclockwise motion, collecting his magical energy into two small spheres. He then forces them together into a larger, more condensed ball and thrusts his hands out from his body, where a cannon made of Erebus' magical energy forms around the sphere. He then yells "Fire!" shooting a powerful, and highly compressed ball of plasma at his enemy at unavoidable speeds. As this spell comes out of the cannon, its size increases, and takes on a more beam-like appearance as opposed to a sphere. Depending on what Erebus wishes, it can either continuously bore through an object or generate a large explosion. This is the most powerful spell in Erebus' entire arsenal of magic. Like all Ultimate Arts, after using this spell, Erebus is completely out of energy, but if it connects, this spell is almost certain to kill his target. [[Dragon Force|'Dragon Force']]:''' By consuming large quantities of external sources of plasma, Erebus is capable of entering Dragon Force. He is also capable of entering a natural state of Dragon Force at will. When using Dragon Force his hair turns red, and his skin is covered in flesh colored scales. In this state, his power is so overwhelming that he is capable of fighting an entire army single-handedly. His aura also emits great heat, automatically melting objects in close vicinity to his body. This form is approximately 2x stronger than his base state. * '''Hidden Plasma Form - Quasar Dragon's Burning Sword: Erebus covers his body in plasma, and flies towards his target at incredibly high speeds. As he goes, the plasma covering his body takes the shape of a dragon. Using his sword(s) as the head of the dragon, he then pierces directly through what he's aiming towards. This attack's piercing power is so great that many believe it to be capable of actually killing a Dragon. Dragonification: Erebus bathed in the blood of Saul Peregrine after Aether killed him, increasing his overall power, and also giving him access to this transformation. Due to a lack of Dragonification anti-bodies, Erebus gained the ability to transform into a small, Draconoid creature, similar in appearance to Acnologia, allowing him to truly live up to the title of Mini Acnologia. This form increases his strength, speed, durability, and overall magic power. The new scales provide extra resistance to attacks, but not immunity to non Dragon Slayer spells. He also is provided with razor-sharp claws, and increased control over his Dragon Slayer Magic. This increased power even allows him to effortlessly generate plasma explosions by charging it in his hands or feet, and slamming it into his target. The size and power of his other spells are also dramatically increased. His power is said to increase tenfold in this state, granting him even more power than his Dragon Force. He is also capable of partial transformations, covering certain parts of his body in the scales for increased defense and offense, but they aren't as strong as if he had used the full transformations. This state can be activated when Aether is in Dragon Force, or from his base state. The more Dragon blood he bathes in the more powerful this transformation becomes. When using this power he is approximately 4x stronger than his base state. * Flight: Using the wings he grows from his back, Erebus is capable of natural flight without the aid of magic. His flight speed is incredibly fast, allowing him to move from place to place in instants, mostly increased in speed by turning his body into plasma with his Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. The wings are also very durable, and can be used to block attacks. The wings are, of course, made from the same scales as Erebus' regular Dragon scales. * Enhanced Strength: Erebus' already incredible strength is increased even further in this form. He's easily capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects, that ordinarily he couldn't lift, or would at least take a more considerable amount of time. He can even use his incredible strength to easily tear through armies and vessels. * Enhanced Durability: Erebus' scales increase his already immense durability, allowing him to deflect attacks, and more easily resist damage from attacks that normally would be detrimental to his body. Jutsu Shiki: Erebus learned this magic to create traps, generally using them to bottleneck opposition. With this magic, Erebus can write runes with specific effects depending on how he's written them. When someone enters the area of the runes, that person must abide by the rules of the runes in order to escape. The runes can also be rewritten by a skilled enough person, but Erebus will be notified by this. Erebus has sent up traps outside, and around his castle and guild hall, ensuring that no one will be capable of sneaking in, or escaping unscathed. In addition, Erebus leaves formulas wherever he's been, in order to gain an advantage in case he's ever in a fight if he returns to that location. * Mark: Anyone that steps inside of a rune made by Erebus is marked with a rune tag. These tags allow Erebus to sense someone's magical energy over incredibly far distances, even more so than his usual sensing allows. * Barrier: Erebus creates one or more powerful barriers, capable of blocking various forms of attacks. It can resist cannon fire from airships, and even destructive spells such as Crash Magic. Aether is capable of creating these barriers in seconds, much faster than normal mages. He generally uses this spell to create his barriers in front of his castle, and other high interest targets. Green Magic This was the first magic Erebus learned to use. Unlike Aether however, he doesn't use this magic for gardening, but it still has some offensive, defensive, and supportive properties (despite being generally considered to have no offensive abilities, Erebus developed one offensive spell). He's capable of creating plant vehicles, and summoning plants of any type that he's come into contact with. This includes large trees for surprise attacks from the ground, and vines to ensnare opponents. He's come in contact with most plants in the world, including the Blue Lotus, a rare plant that is capable of increasing power through consumption, and vines that aid the healing process when applied to wounds. Through enduring various difficulties, and other phenomena, Erebus' plants are highly adaptive, gaining resistance to all manners of weather, including extreme heat and cold, and other natural disasters. * Ripple: Erebus can send shockwaves of his magical energy through plants to damage his opponents, but leave the plant life completely unharmed. This acts similarly to Qui, in that the damage he deals in internal instead if external. The flowing magical energy is also capable of burning the one it makes contact with. This spell can be sent through any kind of plant, including the smallest blades of grass, or the largest trees in the world. * Desertification: The opposite of the usual plant growing. Erebus kills the plants in a large area, although they can be regrown. Erebus generally uses this so that his enemies cannot hide from him. Aether prefers not to use this spell because of his love for plant life. Erebus does not hold this reservation. Summoning Magic: A magic used to summon a creature to one's side. Erebus can use this magic to because Aether knew it when they were still one, but does not have a beast he can summon himself. [[Earth Magic|'Earth Magic']]:''' Erebus is well versed in Earth Magic. Although he usually doesn't use it offensively, he can easily use sand or rocks in the area to advantage. His skill in this magic doesn't allow him to create new earth, just move what's already around. Erebus also gains a sort of seismic sense, using his sensory abilites to keep track of what's going on around him. * '''Island: By summoning earth from the sea floor, Erebus is capable of creating a large island. He is capable of sensing anything on the island, and can control where or how it moves. Erebus creates these islands for naval use, using them as vessels to sneak into enemy territory by the sea. * Sink: Erebus forces the earth to sink into the ground, or ocean, at an alarming rate. He is even capable of sinking one of his islands into the ocean, almost instantaneously, with this spell. * Mountain: Erebus brings up an immense amount of earth from the ground, and it contorts itself around his opponents in the shape of a mountain, trapping them inside. Erebus can also throw the earth at individuals instead of trapping them inside, or do both an interesting combination. * Spires: Erebus creates several spikes of rocks from the ground, piercing through anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath them. They have high piercing power, being made of incredibly dense rock, capable of even piercing metals. Even ones that are too hard to directly break through, the spires will often dent them. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, Erebus has naturally advanced senses. Aether often relies on his senses, along with his sensory capabilities in order to fight opponents without seeing them. * Enhanced Smell: Erebus has a naturally well tuned sense of smell. He never forgets a scent, and always knows who he is smelling just by their scent alone (if they have one). Although his smell can be tricked by someone masking their scent. Erebus trained this ability so that it is not affected by temperature or pressure. * Enhanced Hearing: Erebus also has impeccable hearing. He's capable of hearing everything clearly in a twenty yard radius without any sound obstructions. In certain environments, Erebus' hearing can either be better or lower, and can be tricked in locations with echoes, such as caves. Temperature Immunity: Erebus' body remains in homeostasis no matter what the temperature is. Attributed to his Dragon Slayer Magic, Erebus' body always exudes a warm temperature, that increases depending on the temperature around. Erebus could withstand the freezing temperatures of Mount Hakobe, without a jacket, and didn't suffer any adverse effects from the cold, seemingly ignoring it. This feat is even more impressive when compared to the fact that Erebus was only eight when he began training at Mount Hakobe, and continued to do so until he was twelve. He is also capable of surviving in incredibly hot temperatures, giving it the same treatment as the cold. Aether can even swim in volcanoes without the assistance of his Plasma Dragon's Scales, without any risk of burning his skin whatsoever. Keen Intellect: Erebus is considered a prodigy by many of his peers, including his guild mates, late grandfather, and mother. His high intelligence allowed him to learn and master many different types of magics, as well as armed and unarmed combat. Erebus is also a master strategist, being capable of determining the best and quickest way to achieve victory. Erebus also knew to erect various Jutsu Shiki Barriers everywhere he's been to in order to gain a tactical advantage should he return to those locations and find himself in an altercation. These barriers have helped him on several occasions. His most sound sign of his intelligence however, was when he used his intellect to conquer the entire continent of Ishgar, then the Svartalfar. Master Swordsmanship: Erebus has great skills with a sword. He can easily fight on par with other sword wielding mages with his katanas, and can easily wield multiple swords at once. His sword style revolves around optimizing offense and defense by switching between a reverse and forward grip with both his katanas. He also specializes in Iai, the art of quickly unsheathing and sheathing the blade and dealing one powerful slash. Although, he is also capable of easily fighting using general combat with one sword, and not sheathing it. Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Erebus generally prefers fighting opponents with his bare hands. He's adept in several martial arts, and uses them in conjunction with his magic to increase the power of his blows. His combat is quite brutal, focusing on evasion, and dealing devastating blows. This includes body blows, targeting nerve clusters, and shattering the bones in his opposition's limbs in order to inhibit their own combat. Unlike Aether, Erebus never has any reservations on using this fighting style. Master Sensor: Erebus is capable of sensing even the most minute changes in magical energy. He can sense everything going on around him, allowing him to counter sneak attacks, practically giving him no blind spot. The best way to get the drop on him would be to completely nullify one's magical power. He generally combines his sensory skills along with his speed and strength, enhanced senses, and other skills to take full advantage of his abilities, enabling him to block attacks from behind, and even see shifts in magical energy, allowing him to know when his opponent will attack, and react accordingly. His sensory abilities are how he keeps tabs on everyone in his castle. Immense Lung Capacity: As Erebus is capable of ionizing the air, and making it unbreathable, he developed a large lung capacity, allowing him to hold his breath for an hour before needing anymore oxygen. This time is shortened based upon his level of movement, but it is still incredibly long regardless. Immense Durability: Erebus can take immense amounts of damage without showing the slightest bit of discomfort. He can take a direct punch to the face without flinching, and can simply outlast many of his opponents. Immense Strength: Erebus has incredible physical strength. Erebus is capable of knocking out weak enough enemies in a single blow, easily punch through stone and metal, as well as wrestle incredibly large Beasts with no difficulty. Immense Speed: Erebus is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds to easily dodge attacks and retaliate against even the fastest of enemies. Erebus can increase his speed even further by transforming into plasma with his Dragon Slayer Magic. When using his Magic in conjunction with his natural speed, his body can appear as merely a red flash as he moves from place to place, allowing him to avoid attacks, and enhance his reflexes. Immense Magical Power: As half of Aether Cade, Erebus has an immense amount of power. He's capable of using several powerful spells and magics in quick succession with little to no drawbacks. Erebus has enough magic power to topple armies, and even subjugate dark guilds to do his bidding. It is also notable that, being half of Aether Cade, Erebus is capable of every feat that Aether is capable of, magical, physical, or otherwise, and can possibly even exceed them. His base strength is believed to be as powerful as Aether Cade's was when he was utilizing his Erebus power (This was approximately 2 times stronger than his base state, meaning he's twice as strong as Aether was naturally). When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored red, and when restrained, it appears purple. Equipment Sekhmet: A black katana utilized by Erebus. It's his preferred weapon in combat and he is incredibly skilled with it. It's capable of clashing with most kinds of metals. This sword is made from Black Steel, a rare material twice as powerful as normal steel, and capable of even matching Adamantine. It's also capable of conducting magical energy, allowing Erebus to increase his cutting power with it. This conductive nature can also allow Erebus to store small portions of his magical energy in the blade. Through this method, Erebus can either lend his power to someone, similarly to an Edolas weapon, or pin his opponent with his sword and continuously burn them with the blade, even when separated from it. Hathor: A white katana used by Erebus. Erebus dual wields it with Sekhmet, switching between a regular and reverse grip on the blade to maximize offensive and defensive capabilities. This sword is just as durable and strong as Sekhmet on top of having the same abilities. It is made from Yggdrasil wood, a rare wooden material that is stronger than steel. Hathor however, is made from a material even stronger than normal Yggdrasil wood, allowing to even be capable of withstanding the 10,000 degrees plus temperature that Erebus can create. Trivia In Greek Mythology, Erebus is the primordial god of darkness, and the brother of Aether. The two are considered opposites. Erebus' alias, Aether Black, is a reference to Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super. Erebus' restrained appearance is based off Noob Saibot from the Mortal Kombat franchise. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Jutsu Shiki Magic User Category:Green Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Immortal